worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
White dragon
The smallest, least intelligent, and most animalistic of the true dragons, white dragons prefer frigid climes—usually arctic areas, but sometimes very high mountains, especially in winter. Mountain-dwelling white dragons sometimes have conflicts with red dragons living nearby, but the whites are wise enough to avoid the more powerful red dragons. Red dragons tend to consider white dragons unworthy opponents and usually are content to let a white dragon neighbor skulk out of sight (and out of mind). White dragons’ lairs are usually icy caves and deep subterranean chambers that open away from the warming rays of the sun. Dungeon-dwelling white dragons prefer cool areas and often lurk near water, where they can hide and hunt. Identifiers A white dragon’s face expresses a hunter’s intense and single-minded ferocity. A white dragon’s head has a sleek profile, with a small, sharp beak at the nose and a pointed chin. A crest supported by a single backward-curving spine tops the head. The dragon also has scaled cheeks, spiny dewlaps, and a few protruding teeth when its mouth is closed. When viewed from below, a white dragon shows a short neck and a featureless head. Its wings appear blunted at the tips. The trailing edge of the wing shows a pink or blue tinge, and the back edge of the wing membrane joins the body near the back leg, at about mid-thigh. The scales of a dragonling white dragon glisten pure white. As the dragon ages, the sheen disappears, and by very old age, scales of pale blue and light gray are mixed in with the white. Habits A white dragon will consume only food that has been frozen. Usually a white dragon devours a creature killed by its breath weapon while the carcass is still stiff and frigid. It buries other kills in snowbanks within or near its lair until they are suitably frozen. Finding such a larder is a good indication that a white dragon lives nearby. White dragons love the cold sheen and sparkle of ice, and they favor treasure with similar qualities, particularly diamonds. White dragons spurn the society of others of their kind, except for members of the opposite sex. They are prone to carnal pleasures and often mate just for the fun of it. They seldom tend their eggs, but they often lay their eggs near their lairs, and one or both parents allow the youngsters to move in for a time. The offspring are expected to care forthemselves, but they gain some measure of protection and education from having their parents nearby. It would be a mistake to consider a white dragon a stupid creature. Older white dragons are at least as intelligent as humans, and even younger ones are much smarter than predatory animals. Though not known for their foresight, white dragons prove cunning when hunting or defending their lairs and territories. White dragons know all the best ambush spots for miles around their lairs, and they are clever enough to pick out targets and concentrate attacks until one foe falls, then move on to the next foe. White dragons prefer sudden assaults, swooping down from aloft or bursting from beneath water, snow, or ice. They loose their breath weapons, then try to knock out a single opponent with a follow-up attack. Although they are not pillars of intellect, white dragons have good memories, especially for events they have witnessed or experienced directly. They remember any slight or defeat and have been known to conduct malicious vendettas against beings or groups that have offended them. Category:Dragons